


Harley Quinn

by Lucille_Waters



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Freedom, Friendship, Hate, Love, Love/Friendship, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille_Waters/pseuds/Lucille_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one woman can't take any more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley Quinn

 

She looked up at him, his eyes mad. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She said her voice shaky. “I never meant for thing to go the way they did, it was all a mistake. Batman, he was just too strong; too fast”.  

Tears rolled down her cheek, her face turned away from him. “Please, Mr J, he won’t get away next time. I’m going catch him and then he will be all yours. Please, just stop”. Her pleas were interrupted by his hand striking her face. She felt sick, knowing that she could do nothing to stop him. He was far stronger than she, and his soul dark.

Though he hurt her, she still loved him and knew that deep down he loved her as well. She could see the light in him, even if other couldn’t. ‘It’ll all be over soon, and we can get back to normal. He has forgiven me before, and he will again’ she told herself.

She screamed, cried out once more but it was helpless. She was alone with him. Nobody could hear her; nobody could stop him. She turned to look at him again. Harley hated what he did to her; hated what kind of a woman he made her. She used to be so strong and independent. So full of life and adventure. Now she was weak, nothing without him. At least, that is what she thought; that was what he always told her.

She curled up in the corner, watching as he walked away. She was alone at last. Ensuring he was gone, Harley got up and walked over to the mirror. She sighed at her reflection, her face black and blue and all thanks to him. Her hand moved over her stomach, wincing a little at the pain she felt in her chest. Staring back at herself she shook her head. ‘What have I done?’ she asked her. ‘When did I become like thing? When did I let /him/ control me?’

Wiping her eyes, her makeup smudged across her face. ‘That’s it’ she said to herself firmly. ‘I can’t do this, not any more. I need to prove to him that I am strong, that I /can/ make it on my own. I need to prove it to myself’.

Running to her room, she packed her bags, leaving no trace of where she was going. Though, in all honesty, she didn’t have any idea where she was going, or if there was anywhere she could go. Thought of finding Batman went through her mind, but she knew that he would be able to find her there. Shaking her head she made her way to the door. She would find somewhere; anywhere was better than here with Him. Her heart raced as she shut the door behind her, leaving her life with the Joker behind her.

‘Let’s just hope that I can stay away this time’. She told herself as she began to walk into the distance, not turning back once no matter how much she wanted to.


End file.
